An Ultimate's Sacrifice
by Mystery002
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate, must overcome one more obstacle from his past to live the life Maria wanted him to. This obstacle comes in the form of a evil, power hungry hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyright of SEGA
1. A New Foe

Chapter 1

Shadow the Hedgehog stood inside of the space colony ARK looking out towards Mobius. "Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog." The dark hedgehog dropped an old photo of Maria and Professor Gerald as he made his way out of the ARK, and towards a new life.

Meanwhile, deep inside the core of the colony, a green capsule inside a dark room slowly began to come to life as it lifted off of the floor. A pair of devilish, silver eyes blinked open. "Shadow."

'Well, I might as well get back down to Mobius, since I have nothing left up here', the dark one thought as he made his way through the abandoned halls of the colony. "What the hell?" he stated in shock at the sight of a spacecraft approaching the colony. "Whoever that is, they have no right to be here, especially if it's GUN."

Shadow made his way up to the ARK docking area to stand up against the intruders. The dark yellow spacecraft landed and the metallic door slowly slid open. Out stepped a familiar white bat, a 2 tailed fox and a blue hedgehog.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sonic was the first to answer. "We saw you blow up that comet and figured you might need a lift home."

Tails was the next to speak. "Do you still have the Chaos Emeralds?"

Shadow nodded and stuck his hand in the air. Immediately, the 7 mystic gems appeared and floated around him.

"That's a nice trick."

Sonic and Tails made their way back to the ship which left Shadow and Rouge standing in the docking bay.

"We were all worried about you Shadow, but it seems you can handle yourself."

"They don't call me the ultimate life form for nothing."

"As proud as ever I see, come on let's get going."

Shadow followed Rouge up the ship's ramp and into the mechanical wonder. Just as Shadow was about to enter, a hard fist collided with his face, sending him flying off the ramp. "What the hell?"

"Hello Shadow, it's been a while."

Shadow whirled around to face his adversary. Standing before him was a hedgehog almost identical to himself. The only differences were that he was a white base color with silver highlights, silver eyes, and 2 top quills that pointed down instead of up, like Shadow's.

"Who are you!" the infuriated hedgehog screamed.

"Strange, that you don't remember your own brother."

"What did you say?"

At that point, Rouge, Sonic, and Tails ran out of the ship.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Rouge asked as she came to his side, helping him back to his feet.

"I'm fine."

"How pitiful."

Shadow and Rouge faced the silver hedgehog.

"Tell me who you are!" Shadow screamed at his 'brother'.

"I am Eclipse the Hedgehog, The TRUE Ultimate Life Form."


	2. The Hunt Is On

Chapter 2

"What did you say?" the famous treasure hunter asked.

"I am the true ultimate. That pathetic being you're holding up is nothing but a joke."

Tails and Sonic also came up to the dark hedgehog's side. "But you can't be, Shadow and I destroyed the other one over a year ago."

"Humph, you fool, that was the prototype. I was the very first creation after that. But after Professor Gerald tried to created a second and third, I was cast into the shadows of obscurity."

"What do you mean second AND third?" Tails asked.

"Silence, I will prove once and for all that I am the true ultimate. Prepare to die Shadow!"

"Sorry, but if anyone is going to beat Shadow, it will be me." The azure hedgehog stated. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

And in a flash of green light, the group of heroes disappeared. Now all that was left was a furious silver hedgehog. "You cannot escape your past Shadow." And with that said, Eclipse sped into the ship and activated it. "Plot a course for Mobius."

Mystic Ruins

A flash of green light illuminated the ramp in front of Tails' workshop as a familiar group of heroes appeared.

"Shadow, what the hell was that all about?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, he called me his brother. I never knew of any other experiments. How could he have been created? After all, it took Black Doom's blood to create me."

"Well I could do some research about that, but it will take a few days." The small fox stated. "Until then, you need a place to stay. My shop is too small and Sonic doesn't really have home."

The pair turned to Rouge, still holding Shadow up.

"Well, I suppose he could stay with me, I do live in a mansion."

"No I would not want to drag you all into this, it is my battle."

Everyone turned to face Shadow.

"You have already done enough for me, especially you Rouge." He said as he pried himself from her support and faced her. "You helped me on Ark, freed me from Eggman's base, and helped me regain my memory. I could not ask for anything else"

All of a sudden, Rouge started crying. "Shadow, don't do this, you can't beat him by yourself. Don't you get it? I care for you, we all do, but you always shrug off any compassion you get."

"But Rouge I-"

"YOU ARE STAYING WITH ME AND THAT'S FINAL!

"Fine, but as soon as Eclipse comes, you must leave me to face him."

"We will see about that."

Sonic interrupted at this moment. "Well, I got to be going, if anything happens, come back here, I'm usually around." And with that said, he sped off.

"And you can always find me in my shop. I'll notify you if I find anything."

The fox walked off as well.

Shadow and Rouge were now standing alone, with the emeralds still spinning around Shadow.

The dark one grabbed the green emerald and yelled; "Chaos Scatter." And with that the rest of the gems flew off into the distance.

"What did you do that for?"

"Can you imagine what would happen if Eclipse got a hold of those? Besides, I only need one. You live in Station Square, right?"

"Yes."

Shadow walked up to rouge and pulled her in close to him, which made her blush a little bit.

'Chaos control."

And with that, the pair disappeared in a green flash of light.

Downtown Westopolis

A small, yellow aircraft landed silently on top pf an old abandoned building. The ramp slid open to reveal a silver hedgehog step out.

"You cannot hide from me Shadow."

All of a sudden, eclipse spotted a silver streak headed his way. In one swift move, his hand shot in the air, and pulled the object back down to him.

"A chaos emerald? What luck I am having today. Now I can use Chaos Control and my 'special moves' will be twice as strong. Wait, if I can acquire all seven, I will be invincible. Hahahaha , Shadow, it's time for you to meet your doom."

With those words, the evil hedgehog sped off into the night, on a quest for the all powerful Chaos Emeralds.


	3. In The Bat's Cave

Chapter 3

Top Secret Gun Facility:Desert

A huge red, fiery explosion shook the desert as GUN base Delta crumbled to a pile of burning metal and rotting corpses. Out of the debris walked a white and silver hedgehog with a red and silver chaos emerald in hand. "Two down, five to go. I'm coming for you Shadow." And in a white flash of light, he disappeared.

Station Square: Rouge's Mansion

After a long, silent walk, Shadow and Rouge reached the treasure hunter's house.

"Well here we are Shadow." She said as they stopped in front of a huge white mansion.

"Well, it seems you have been doing good for yourself.."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you hunt jewels and save the world."

The 2 former members of Team Dark walked into the mansion to be greeted by none other than Amy Rose.

"Hey Rouge, I was wondering when you would be back." She chirped as Shadow closed the door behind them. The rose hedgehog turned to Shadow. "Oh hi Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"I needed a place to stay and bat girl here offered."

"Why, are you in danger or something?"

"Yes he is," interrupted Rouge. She told the whole Eclipse story to Amy.

"Wow, a new ultimate life form huh?"

Shadow simply huffed and walked into the living room, plopping himself down on to the couch and falling asleep.

"He's as happy as ever." Amy said sarcastically.

"Don't be so hard on him Amy. You know what his life is like. He has no reason to be happy."

"Yeah well, maybe you could change that."

"What?"

"Gotta run, see ya Rouge." She yelled as she quickly scampered out of the door.

"Maybe I can." She said to herself as she looked at the black hedgehog. The white bat walked over to where he lay and sat down beside him. She began stroking his quills.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Why can't he be like that when he's awake. He's always so full of hate and always lonely. Why don't you just let the past go Shadow? Start a new future. A new future that includes me."

She quickly got up and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Shadow." She said softly as she made her way upstairs to go to bed.

Unbeknownst to Rouge, The Ultimate Life Form opened his eyes before closing them once more.


	4. A Day Out

Chapter 4

Shadow awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast in the air. He quickly got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by Rouge.

"Hi Shadow, I made you some breakfast."

Shadow said nothing.

"Do you like bacon?"

Again, Shadow said nothing.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow looked at her with a glare before answering.

"I don't eat."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, I didn't expect you to."

Rouge simply huffed at this comment. 'Man, we've known each other for a while and I still don't know a damn thing about him.'

Shadow walked back in to the living room.

"Rouge, has Tails called yet?"

"Oh no, he hasn't."

Shadow closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them again, he stared at a pair of emerald green eyes.

Shadow turned his head in annoyance. "What?"

"Oh, I was thinking, maybe we could have some fun today."

Shadow arched a brow. "What?"

"We could go out shopping or something."

"No."

Aw come on Shadow. Just one time. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeee?"

"Humph, fine."

"Yay, I'll go get my purse."

A couple of minutes passed before Rouge walked back with her purse in hand.

"Ready to go?"

"I was ready 5 minutes ago."

"O.K., jeez."

Rouge walked out of the mansion followed by Shadow.

Downtown Station Square

Rouge was walking down the sidewalk with Shadow close behind. All he heard was Rouge's voice.

"Uh let's go in there, no over there, over there, I've got to have that."

Shadow got the pleasure of carrying the bags. Finally they came to a stop at a Café and took a break.

"Are women always like this?"

"What do you mean Shadow?

"Buying everything in sight."

"I do not do that!"

Shadow just looked at her.

"O.K., maybe a little." She answered while blushing.

After a couple of minutes of silence, the waiter arrived.

"May I take your order?"

"Yes please. I'll have a mocha latte and my friend her while have"-

"Nothing."

"Are you sure Shadow?"

"Yes."

"O.K., your loss."

The waiter left and returned with Rouge's order. She quietly sipped on it while Shadow sat with arms folded, eyes closed.

"I see your having a good time."

"No I'm not, this is a waste of time."

"Come on Shadow, loosen up."

Shadow was about to respond but the bank across the street blew sky high. Shadow tackled Rouge to the ground right before a piece of flying metal hit her chair. She turned red at having him on top of her like that. He got off and helped her up.

"Are you alright Rouge?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Shadow turned towards the rubble and saw a silhouette in the dust. A gust of wind came forth to reveal it as a white and silver hedgehog with 4 chaos emeralds circling around his head. The silver, the red, the dark blue, and the light blue. The evil one turned towards Shadow and Rouge.

"Well well, if in isn't my little brother. Having fun with the bat are we?"

"Shut up Eclipse."

"No need to be so harsh Shadow. "

Shadow decided to change the subject. "What are you doing with those emeralds?"

"Ha, your mind is so delusional Shadow. I will collect these to kill you and rule this planet!"

"Not if I can help it."

"Oh, but that's just it, you can't help it."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Shadow turned back to Rouge. "Get out of here."

"No way, I wanna help."

"You will, just by staying out of his reach. Now please go."

Rouge was shocked that he displayed this much emotion towards her. She nodded and flew off towards her house, leaving Shadow to face Eclipse. The dark hedgehog turned tpwards his brother again.

"You are so pathetic Shadow. Displaying emotion towards that bat."

"Yeah well, at least I can feel."

"And that is your weakness Shadow."

Shadow pulled out his green emerald and fused it into his body by pressing it hard into his chest. His red stripes blinked green about 5 times before the color subsided.

"Nice trick Shadow, but I can do everything you can."

The emeralds around him stopped rotating as he took them in his hand and pressed them hard against his chest. The gems sank into his skin. His entire body was blinking from white to silver, to red, to dark blue, and to light blue before subsiding.

The two hedgehogs got into a fighting stance.


	5. Face Off

Chapter 5

Shadow and Eclipse stood facing each other from across the street ready to fight.

"It seems you are in a hurry to die Shadow."

"We will see about that."

Shadow kicked hard off of the ground and lunged at Eclipse. When he was about to make impact, Eclipse disappeared. "Damn, he can use chaos control." He muttered.

Suddenly, Shadow felt a hard blow against his stomach as Eclipse kneed him there. Shadow fell to the floor coughing up blood. He looked up to find Eclipse gone again. Another blow came, this time at his face as he skidded to the ground again from the impact.

"Okay, so you can teleport. But are you fast?" Shadow stated as he skated off.

Eclipse reappeared beside him making the same foot motions he was. Shadow looked down and noticed that he was wearing white and grey versions of his hover shoes.

Shadow aimed a kick to his head but Eclipse ducked and countered with 4 or 5 straight punches to the gut. Shadow toppled backwards before gaining control again. He looked up to see Eclipse standing 5 feet away from him.

"You cannot defeat me Shadow. I have four emeralds while you only have one."

"One is all I need to beat you. CHAOS SPEAR!"

A bolt of yellow energy shot from Shadow's hand and flew towards Eclipse. The hedgehog raised his hand and swatted the attack away like a mere fly.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that Shadow. Let me show you how it's done. CHAOS SWORD!

A much larger bolt of energy erupted from Eclipse's hand and flew towards Shadow who had no time to react and was struck in the chest hard. A gasp escaped his lips as he fell to the ground.

Eclipse walked over to him.

"Time to give me that emerald Shadow."

He stretched his hand out towards Shadow's chest. Before he could grab it a black bolt of energy struck his hand. He screamed out in pain and turned to where the attack came from.

Standing before him were Rouge, Sonic ,and Tails. Rouge had released a Black Wave.

"Get away from him."She screamed.

"Yeah, leave him alone you creep." Sonic exclaimed.

"I can't believe you are actually trying to save this piece of trash."

Suddenly a gloved fist collided hard with Eclipse's stomach. He bent over in pain only to get kicked hard in the face by Shadow's foot. Eclipse flew into a near by wall. Shadow collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. The others ran over to him.

"Shadow are you O.K.?" Rouge asked as she helped him up.

"I told you to stay away."

"Oh shush. You needed our help and you know it."

"Humph."

Sonic interrupted. "Guys, we're not done yet." He pointed over to Eclipse who was already standing.

"Mark my words Shadow. I will be back. And the next time, your friends will feel my wrath as well." His body glowed silver before he disappeared.

"Come on Shadow, let's get you back to my place." Rouge said.

"I'll continue researching Eclipse." Tails said flying off.

"I'll help. Call if you need us." Sonic sped off after Tails.

Rouge's Mansion

Rouge was still helping Shadow walk as they entered her mansion. Rouge eased him down on to the couch. She treated his wounds before speaking.

"Do you want anything Shadow?" She asked.

Instead of responding Shadow stared at her.

"What is it Shadow?"

Still no response.

"Come on, you can tell me."

He responded. "Is everyone I get close to destined to die?"

"What?"

"Everyone that was ever close to me has died. And now it will happen again."

"Don't worry Shadow. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I brought misery and worry to you all. I should never have been awakened."

Rouge was getting upset. "Don't talk like that. You've brightened up everyone's world and saved it twice."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course you silly hedgehog."

"Well then, I do want something."

"What Shadow?"

"I want-" DING DONG.

"Oh hold on Shadow. I'll get it."

Rouge walked to the door and opened it to reveal Cream and Amy.

"Hi Rouge." Amy chirped.

"Hello Ms. Rouge." Cream said.

"What are you girls doing here?"

"Did you forget Rouge? Tonight's the slumber party!" Amy chirped.

"Oh right! Well I kind of got Shadow staying here and-"

"I don't mind." The hedgehog said from the couch.

"Well, O.K. then, come on in girls.

The 2 girls entered the house and Rouge shut the door. They all walked over to where Shadow was to find he was asleep.

"Come on, we don't wanna wake him." Rouge whispered. The 3 girls made their way upstairs to Rouge's bedroom. Once inside, Cream and Amy got out their sleeping bags and a bottle.

"What's that for?" Rouge asked.

"Truth or dare." Cream replied.

The girls sat in a circle and Amy spun the bottle. It landed on Rouge.

"Truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Dare." She replied.

"I dare you to go downstairs and kiss Shadow!"

"No way!"

"You have to."

"Fine."

The girls headed downstairs and Amy and Cream staid on the steps while Rouge made her way down to Shadow. She kneeled in front of him and got closer and closer. Their lips were about to touch when he spoke.

"May I help you?"

Rouge squealed and ran back upstairs with the girls, slamming the door shut.

Shadow smirked before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Light on the Mystery of Eclipse

Chapter 6

Shadow awoke the next morning to the loud sound of obnoxious talking. Amy, Cream, and Rouge were all sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Shadow hopped off of the couch and made his way over to the table. He took one of the seats on the other end of the long table.

"Hey Shadow, why don't you come sit over here?" Rouge asked.

"I prefer not to."

"Come on, have some of my famous pancakes."

"I told you, I do not require food."

"But will it kill you to eat it?"

"I suppose not."

Shadow made his way to the other end of the table and sat next to Rouge.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him a plate of pancakes. He looked at it for a minute before he picked up his fork and was about to take a bite when he looked up and noticed all three of them staring at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." They all answered.

Shadow took a bite and swallowed it. After that he took another bite. He continued taking small bites until the pancake was completely gone. He shoved his plate forward a little and sat back.

"That was quite delicious."

"Why thanks Shadow." Rouge said blushing a little.

"I would like some more."

"Of course Shadow."

Rouge was about to get some more pancakes when her phone rang. She put the plate down and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Rouge, it's me Tails."

"Oh hi there, have you got any news?"

"Well I think you better come over and see."

"Alright, we'll be right there.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rouge hung up the phone and walked back to Shadow.

"Tails wants to see us."

"Has he found anything?"

"He didn't say. He just said to come over."

"Alright."

Rouge turned to Amy and Cream.

"Sorry guys, we have to go."

"Where to?" Amy asked.

"To see Tails in Mystic Ruins.

"Oh can we come? We were gonna go over there today to visit Sonic and Tails anyway."

Rouge turned to Shadow. He nodded his head.

"Alright."

The crew made their way out of the house when Shadow stopped by the gates in front of them.

"What is it Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Grab on to my hand."

He turned over to Amy and Cream. "You two grab on to Rouge."

All three did as they were told. "Chaos Control!" In a flash of green light, they were gone.

Mystic Ruins

Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Amy all appeared in front of Tails' workshop in a flash of light. Tails and Sonic came out to greet them. Amy was about to hug Sonic but he put his hand up.

"Not now Amy, we have some serious business to attend to."

"Aw!"

Sonic and Tails turned to Shadow.

"I think we should let Shadow see this himself first." Tails said. The 3 girls nodded and Shadow followed Tails and Sonic in to the house. They went into a room with a large gray computer in it.

"I'll pull up the files."

Shadow stood at the opposite wall of the computer with his arms crossed. He could still see the screen perfectly. Sonic was beside him. Tails clicked the mouse and a file popped up. Shadow slowly read it.

Log Entry 2736

_I have done it! The ultimate life form project 001 was a complete success. It's strength, speed, and ability to harness chaos emeralds is far greater than we expected. We decided to name him Eclipse the Hedgehog. I believe it suits him very well._

Tails clicked another file and a different screen came up.

Log Entry 2750

_There is something wrong. After our recent tests of it's ability to transform in to it's super form, Eclipse has been found highly unstable when coming in to contact with all seven chaos emeralds. The transformation was a success, but his mind was going delusional. He started blasting random objects and attacking by-standers. We had to restrain him and but him in lock down deep with in the ARK. I have no choice but to abandon this project. I will have to try again._

Tails closed all the files and turned to the hedgehogs. "That's it."

"That doesn't really help much Tails." Shadow said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh yes it does. It means that if Eclipse gets all the emeralds, he will become uncontrollable and out of touch with reality."

"He won't get mine."

"I hope so."

The three walked back outside towards the females.

"Yes, we have to go." Sonic said.

"Go where?" Amy asked.

"Away to where HE cannot find us."

Shadow stepped in at this point. "I will not run away from him like some coward Sonic!"

"We have no choice. He has 5 emeralds and we have 1."

Shadow simply snorted and turned his back to them, walking away.

"I'll try to talk some sense in to him." Rouge said and headed off after Shadow.

Sonic turned to the others. "Time to pack!"


	7. Running

Chapter 7

Shadow was standing on the ledge of the cliff overlooking a great green forest with his arms folded when Rouge approached him.

"Shadow?"

"What do you want Rouge?"

"To tell you that we have to go. Sonic is right, we are clearly outmatched when Eclipse has4 emeralds."

Shadow now turned around to face Rouge. His ruby eyes bore straight into hers.

"I will not run away from him. I will fight him even if he has more emeralds."

"But you'll die Shadow." Rouge said. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"Who cares?"

"I care, we all do."

"I am staying right here."

"But Shadow…"

Tears were now flowing from Rouge's face. For some reason Shadow could not stand to see her like this. 'Why do I even care if she cries?'

"Very well. I will accompany you to safety but I WIL face Eclipse when the time comes."

Rouge stopped her crying and hugged Shadow. He was a little caught off guard but returned it.

Rouge whispered in to his ear. "I don't want to lose you again."

Shadow let go of her and whispered back. "I promise that I'll never leave you alone again."

Shadow and Rouge walked back to the others who already had their bags ready.

"You ready Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Yes,where are we headed?" he responded

"This plain a few miles from here. It has a lodge for us to stay and plenty of food and water."

"Hm, I believe I have been there before. Is the house made out of wood with a stone chimney?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, everyone grab their bags and hold on to me. Rouge, are you bringing anything?"

"Amy has my things" She responded.

"Good, now everyone hold on to me!"

Everyone grabbed their bags and did as they were told.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled and in a green flash of light, they were gone.


	8. Attack on Angel Island

Chapter 8

Knuckles the Echidna sat on the top steps of the Master Emerald shrine with the yellow Chaos Emerald in hand.

"It's a good thing I was able to grab one of them." He said. "It will probably come in handy."

All of a sudden a white flash of light illuminated the area and Knuckles covered his eyes while jumping to his feet. "What the hell?"

"Hello Echidna."

Knuckles uncovered his eyes to reveal a white hedgehog with silver stripes about 10 feet from the alter staring at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Eclipse the hedgehog. And I will be taking that chaos emerald now."

"Not a chance!"

"I somehow knew you were not going to cooperate. Hand it over or die"

"I'd like to see you try!" Knuckles retorted getting in to a fighting stance. He put down the emerald and kicked off of the alter and lunged at Eclipse. Knuckles pulled one of his fists back and punched Eclipse hard in the face.

"Not so cocky now are you! What the?" Knuckle stated in shock to see Eclipse standing in the same position. He had not moved at all even though Knuckles' fist was still pressed against his face.

Eclipse pulled his hand up and grabbed Knuckles' wrist. He lifted the Echidna into the air and stared at him.

"I do not have time for games Echidna, give me the emerald now!"

"Never!"

Eclipse growled in anger and threw Knuckles on the ground. He then pointed his hand at him. Electric sparks flew over his hand before he shouted: "Chaos Sword!"

A bright silver energy attack flew out of his hand and hit Knuckles straight in the face knocking him out. There was blood seeping from multiple cuts in his face.

Eclipse walked over to the alter and picked up the emerald. He pressed it against his chest and it sunk in. "This makes five emeralds. Hahahahah, I'm going to be invincible!" In a flash of silver light, he was gone with his evil laughter still filling the air.

Knuckles awoke several hours later in a daze. "I have to find the others."

He walked over to the Master Emerald and put one of his hands on it.

"The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this, bring me to Sonic and the others!"

The emerald flashed a second and the next, Knuckles disappeared in a white flash of light.


	9. The Lodge

Chapter 9

A flash of green light illuminated a grassy area as our heroes appeared in front of a large stone lodge.

"Is this it?" Shadow asked.

"Yes it is" Sonic answered back.

"I'll get the ladies' bags." Shadow said. He went over to Cream and Amy and picked up their six bags like it was nothing. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." They all answered.

Everyone made their way inside the 2 story lodge. They entered a large living area upon coming in. Shadow set down the bags in the corner.

"Uh-oh." Sonic said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"There are only 3 bedrooms, looks like we have to share."

"I'm staying with Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"I guess." Sonic said. "That means Tails and Cream will stay in the second room and Shadow and Rouge will stay in the third.

Everyone except Shadow nodded who spoke.

"I do not require any hospitality, I will stay outside." He turned around and walked out the door.

"His loss." Sonic said. "That means Rouge will have the whole room to herself."

"I hope he'll be okay out there." She said.

"He'll be fine. If he can survive a fall through the atmosphere he can stay outside."

Rouge nodded and went upstairs to her room. Everyone else grabbed their bags and were about to go upstairs when a white light illuminated the area. After it subsided, a familiar Echidna stood there.

"Knuckles?" They all shouted. Rouge came downstairs running after hearing the Echidna's name.

"Hi guys, I have some bad news."

Several Minutes Later

"So Eclipse has 5 emeralds now huh?" Sonic said.

Knuckles nodded. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"A family member of Shadow's. Some kind of new ultimate" Sonic said. "Do you need a place to stay Red?"

"I guess."

"Great, you can stay with Rouge in her room since Shadow isn't."

"O.K."

"That O.K. Rouge?" Sonic asked turning to the treasure hunter. She nodded and went upstairs. Cream and Tails headed off into their room, Sonic and Amy went into theirs, and Knuckles followed Rouge into their room.

Rouge's Room

Knuckles and Rouge found their room to have 2 beds. They agreed that she would have the one closest to the window and he would have the other. It was getting dark out and Rouge looked out the window with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Rouge?" Knuckles asked from his bed.

"It's Shadow, he's all alone out there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so."

Hilltop 50 Yards From Lodge

Shadow stood on the grassy hilltop with his arms folded staring at the half-moon. It was always a reminder to his bad deeds and mistakes.

'I do not need their compassion. They'll only get in the way. Especially that bat. Why did I even promise her that? I do not feel anything for her, do I?'

He unfolded his arms and headed back to the cabin. When he reached it, he jumped on to the roof and looked over the ledge into a room. He saw a white bat in the closest bed and an Echidna in the other.

'What is he doing here?'

Shadow looked back over to Rouge. He opened the window and jumped in the room silently. He walked up to her and put his hand on her head.

"I will keep my promise to you. One way or another, I will always be there." Rouge began to stir and Shadow jumped out of the window and back on the roof.

The beautiful treasure hunter got up and closed the window in a sleepy state before getting back into bed and falling asleep again.


	10. The Final Emerald

Chapter 10

Eclipse the hedgehog raced across a desert in search of the purple Chaos Emerald.

'Where the hell is it?'

Eclipse came to a stop in front of a hill and slowly walked up it. When he reached the top he looked down and saw a huge mechanical facility.

'I bet it is in there.'

He looked a bit harder and saw that there were G.U.N labels all over it.

'G.U.N huh?'

A red alert suddenly flashed and soldiers and walkers poured out of the facility.

'I do not have time for this'

Eclipse raised his hand and pointed it at the facility.

His hand began to glow a silver color before he shouted: "CHAOS SWORD!"

An energy bolt 5 times the size of the one he used on Knuckles erupted from his hand and flew towards the base. The base exploded in a fiery inferno as the soldier's screams echoed through the air.

Eclipse teleported to the wreck and stuck his hand in a pile of metal. He pulled it out with a purple gem in hand.

"Hahahahaha, one more left, and I know exactly where to find it.'

Eclipse teleported away in a flash of light.

Lodge

The gang was outside enjoying the good weather.

Cream and Tails were playing tag, Amy was squeezing the life out of Sonic, Knuckles was asleep, Rouge was relaxing, and Shadow was standing there with his arms folded and eyes closed.

Everyone was suddenly startled by a white flash of light. Knuckles and Rouge shot up, Amy let go of Sonic, Cream and Tails quit playing, and Shadow opened his eyes and unfolded his arms. The gang looked forward to see an evil white hedgehog with 6 Chaos Emeralds circling his head.

"Eclipse!" everyone except Shadow screamed who just stared hatefully at the hedgehog.

"You fools really think you could hide from me? I will hunt you all to the ends of Mobius. Especially you Shadow!" He said turning to the dark hedgehog. "Time to give me your emerald."

Shadow clutched the green gem in his hand harder.

"Not a chance!"

"Very well."

Eclipse suddenly appeared before Shadow and grabbed the emerald out of his hand. Shadow was too startled to react and Eclipse teleported away. He re-appeared about 20 feet away from them.

All 7 emeralds now circled his head. "Time to meet your maker Shadow!"


	11. Super Eclipse

Chapter 11

The 7 mystic chaos emeralds circled Eclipse's head as the group pf heroes stared at him in shock.

"Hahahaha, I now possess the ultimate power. No one is going to stop me! Not even you Shadow!" He said looking at the dark hedgehog.

"Eclipse, stop this!" Sonic yelled.

"Why would I do that? I now have ultimate power and I am going to use it to prove that I am the true ultimate life form once and for all!"

Eclipse clenched his fists together, raised his arms a little, and bowed his head. The emeralds began to accelerate faster and faster until they became nothing but a line of 7 different colors.

"What's he doing?" Rouge asked in a shaken voice.

"He's transforming into his super form!" Sonic retorted.

With those words spoken, there was a bright flash of golden light. When it subsided, the emeralds lay on the ground in a dull gray color. Right above them floated a super powered hedgehog.

Eclipse's fur was now a medium gold color. Not as bold as Sonic's but not as dull as Shadow's. His eyes turned a fierce red, and his stripes where still silver. His quills where standing straight up and the spikes on his back were also pointing to the sky.

"I am the ultimate power!"

"No, how could I let this happen?" Shadow mumbled.

"Don't worry Shadow, we'll beat him." Sonic exclaimed with confidence.

Shadow looked up at him only to be knocked hard in the face by a golden fist. He hurtled back at least a 100 yards away from the group. When he recovered and got back up, Super Eclipse was floating over him, looking down upon him.

"Now we will see who is stronger."

Shadow braced himself for battle.

Back with the group, the gang was trying to figure out how to help Shadow.

"He won't last 2 seconds against Eclipse." Knuckles exclaimed.

They had the chaos emeralds now and were thinking of a plan.

"Knuckles, do you have the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles nodded and pulled a mini emerald out of his glove that suddenly turned bigger.

"Good, now can you recharge the chaos emeralds?"

"I can try."

Knuckles laid the 7 emeralds around their master and touched the large green gem.

"The servers are the 7 chaos. Chaos is power. Power in enriched by the heart. The controller id the one that unifies the chaos. Only you can do this! Recharge the chaos emeralds!"

The 7 emeralds began to glow and turned back to their original selves.

"Alright, now let's help Shadow."

Sonic picked up the emeralds.

He turned to the youngsters. "Tails, you and Cream stay here."

They both nodded.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge sped off to help their dark companion.

Battlefield

Things were not going good for our hero. Shadow's arm was bleeding heavily and there were cuts all over his body.

Super Eclipse floated 10 feet away from him smirking.

Shadow growled and charged at the super hedgehog. He threw his fit hard, aimed at Super Eclipse's face, but the hedgehog simly caught it.

He pulled Shadow closer. "Is that all you got?"

Super Eclipse gave Shadow a hard upper-cut directly in the stomach. Shadow coughed up some blood from the force of the impact. Super Eclipse pulled back his leg and straight kicked Shadow hard in the stomach while letting go of him. Shadow coughed up blood again and skidded away from the super hedgehog.

Super Eclipse floated up to him and aimed his hand directly at his face.

"Goodbye Shadow!"

Super Eclipse released a Chaos Sword which flew directly at Shadow.


	12. Super Shadow

Chapter 12

"Sonic Wind!"

Before the Chaos Sword made contact, a blue blast of wind knocked it away and it flew into a nearby hill, completely destroying it.

"What?" the super hedgehog stated in shock. He turned to see the 3 heroes running at him.

Super Eclipse smirked. "Still willing to risk your life to save him?"

"You bet!" They all shouted as they walked up to Shadow. Knuckles helped him up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shadow whispered weakly.

"Saving you, silly!" Rouge replied cheerfully.

"You cannot save him now, no one can!"

"We'll at least try." Sonic exclaimed. "Come and get me!" And with that said, Sonic raced off.

"Not even you can outrun me now Sonic!" Super Eclipse yelled as he flew after the hedgehog.

Shadow pried himself from Knuckles and faced the two.

"You are committing suicide! Get out of here while you can! He only wants me."

"No way Shadow, we're in this together." Rouge said.

"Yeah, we're your friends Shadow!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"But it's no use." Shadow replied. "The emeralds are useless now."

Knuckles pulled out the emeralds Sonic gave him and smiled. "I don't think so."

"How?"

"No time to explain, just transform!"

Shadow nodded and stretched his hand up. The emeralds floated around him and he took the power up position Eclipse took when he transformed. The emeralds were spinning faster and faster and in the blink of an eye, there was a golden explosion.

When it subsided, Super Shadow floated above the ground. He smirked before disappearing.

Field

Super Eclipse was gaining was gaining on Sonic and was about to strike him when a golden fist connected with his jaw. He was hit so hard he flew into a near by hill.

Sonic looked at Super Shadow.

He just stared back at him.

"Get out of here Sonic."

The blue hedgehog nodded and ran off.

Super Eclipse got out of the rubble and flew towards Super Shadow.

"Well well well, now things will be more interesting.

Super Shadow looked at him coldly.

"Shut up and fight."

With that said, Super Shadow charged at Super Eclipse


	13. Super Shadow VS Super Eclipse

Chapter 13

Super Shadow charged at his evil twin.

When he was close enough, the super hedgehog drew his fists back and threw it at Super Eclipse who caught it. Eclipse countered by throwing his own punch at Super Shadow. Before it made impact, Shadow disappeared and reappeared behind Eclipse.

He kicked Super Eclipse hard in the back with a straight kick. Super Eclipse staggered back but quickly recovered. He kicked Super Shadow hard in the stomach with a spin kick sending him flying back. Super Shadow quickly recovered and came at Eclipse with his fist.

Super Eclipse drew back his own fist and their fists connected.

A giant explosion occurred, sending both supers back.

They both quickly recovered and charged at each other again

When they made impact, they both disappeared and reappeared 20 feet away, throwing fast punches and kicks at each other. They were going so fast that to the naked eye, their body parts seemed like lines.

At that point, Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles came running and looked at the 2 hedgehogs.

"Whoa, look at them go!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah, I never fought that hard before." Sonic exclaimed.

'Come on Shadow!' Rouge thought.

Super Shadow and Super Eclipse continued to warp throwing punches and kicks at each other.

When they stopped, they were both bleeding very heavily from cuts, bruises, and gashes all over their body.

"Looks like we are evenly matched Shadow."

"I guess so."

Both were panting very heavily

'Not for long thought.' Shadow thought.

In an instant Super Shadow warped up to Super Eclipse.

He began to grow a red color.

"Chaos Blast!"

A red energy exploded from Super Shadow's body.

Super Eclipse was prepared however.

His body began to glow silver.

"Chaos Inferno!"

A silver energy exploded from his body and countered Super Shadow's attack.

The 2 attacks cancelled each other out in a large explosion.

The 3 bystanders flew back but the 2 super hedgehogs were unfazed.

They were still staring at each other.

"Let's end this Shadow!"

"Fine by me!"

Both supers drew their hands back and electricity sparked in them.

"Chaos!"

"Chaos!"

"Spear!"

"Sword!"

Both hedgehogs released a large golden blast that met in the middle of the space between their origins.

Super Shadow and Super Eclipse were both pushing their hardest.

The large beam kept on moving back and forth.

Super Shadow was getting weaker and the beam kept moving closer to him. It was about to make impact when Shadow heard a voice.

"Please Shadow, do it for them." It was Maria's voice.

A picture of all his friends popped into his head.

"I will not five up! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Super Shadow's beam doubled in size and overwhelmed Super Eclipse's

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

The beam made impact and Super Eclipse vanished in the light.

Super Shadow lowered his hands.

After the light subsided, the top half of a golden hedgehog lay with blood all around it in the grass.

"It's over." Super Shadow said as he floated down to his companions.

They all came to greet him. He was about to change back to normal when an evil laughter filled the air.

Super Shadow turned in shock to see Super Eclipse in the air above him.

"No, it can't be!" Rouge yelled.

"Hahahahaha. Shadow you fool. That can't destroy me! That is why I am the true ultimate! My body can regenerate as long as there is a cell of my being still alive. So you see Shadow, you'll never beat me!"

Super Shadow powered up again and stared up at Super Eclipse.


	14. Hyper Shadow

Chapter 14

Super Shadow floated back up to Super Eclipse and faced him.

Super Eclipse just smirked. "You see Shadow, you cannot defeat me!

Super Shadow smirked in response. "We'll just see about that.

Both super hedgehogs charged at each other.

Super Eclipse threw a punch at Super Shadow who easily caught it. In return, Super Shadow threw a fist at his brother who also caught it. They both pulled each other closer until they were inches away.

"I am the ultimate life form, not you Shadow!"

Super Shadow just smirked. Super Eclipse's face twisted into rage at this and head-butted him hard but not letting him go. Super Shadow looked up with a bloody mark on his head but continued to smirk.

Super Eclipse was more angered now and head-butted him again. Super Shadow still smirked.

Super Eclipse continued head-butting Super Shadow, his anger growing with every blow he made.

With the Group

Rouge had tears in her eyes from seeing Shadow take a beating like this.

"We have to do something1" She said through sobs.

Knuckles and Sonic both looked down on the floor

"There is nothing we can do." Sonic said sadly. "Shadow absorbed the powers of the emeralds.

"But can't Knuckles recharge them?"

Knuckles shook his head. "I have already done that. To do it again without waiting would over load them."

At that point, Amy, Tails, and Cream came running.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Sonic said.

"We wanna help!" They all said.

Sonic sighed and turned to the battle once more.

Battle

Super Shadow's head was completely covered in blood now and his super form was starting to weaken.

Super Eclipse head-butted him one more time and let go of his brother's arm. When Super Shadow was about to fall, Super Eclipse pulled back his fist and punched him hard in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Super Shadow was lying on the floor for a second before standing back up. He saw a golden streak heading towards him.

Super Eclipse rammed Super Shadow into the air. Before he could respond, he teleported behind him and kicked him down to the ground again.

There were bloody marks all over Super Shadow now and he was starting to lose his super form. Every 10 seconds or so, his pale golden fur blinked to black for an instance before going golden again.

"I can't hold out much longer."

With The Group

The group saw Super Shadow lying on the ground about 50 feet away from them. Super Eclipse was advancing quickly.

"We have to do something!" Rouge screamed.

The group nodded and ran towards Shadow.

When they reached him, Sonic and Knuckles helped him up.

"We've come to help Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You can't. If I could not beat him, there is no way you can, besides he can heal. To destroy him, I would need to incinerate every last cell in him. I can't acquire that much power. There is no way."

"Maybe there is." Knuckles said.

Everyone turned to him.

"Shadow could absorb the power of the Master Emerald. When he does that while in his current state, he'll go into his Hyper form.

Sonic gasped. "Of course! Think you can handle it Shadow?"

The super hedgehog nodded. Knuckles and Sonic released him and Knuckles pulled out the Master Emerald. It began to circle around Super Shadow while he took his power up stance.

"Not so fast!" Super Eclipse yelled who had caught wind of their plan.

"Shadow is still powering up, protect him!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone nodded.

The group ran towards Super Eclipse who was advancing quickly.

Knuckles was the first to attack. "Thunder Arrow!"

A yellow energy bolt flew at Super Eclipse who stopped and swatted it away.

"Chaos Sword!"

Super Eclipse's attack hit Knuckles square in the chest. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sonic Wind!"

A blue tornado surrounded Super Eclipse who paid no attention to it.

He pointed his hand at Sonic.

"Let's see how you like my most powerful attack! Chaosssssssss BOMB!"

A silver energy ball surrounded by white lighting flew from his hand and towards Sonic. The blue wonder darted to the right and was about a 100 feet away from where the bomb made impact but it wasn't enough.

The attack created a huge explosion that caught Sonic at the edge of it. He flew high into the air and landed with a thud, unconscious.

Super Eclipse then warped over to Amy, Cream, and Tails. He appeared right in the center of their circle.

"Chaos Inferno!"

The silver explosion caught them all by surprise and they flew back, out cold.

"Black Wave!"

A black energy attack hit Super Eclipse in the back and he turned to face Rouge. He quickly warped to her and lifted her up by the neck.

"You mean so much to Shadow. That is why YOU will die first!"

With Shadow

The Master Emerald was spinning faster and faster around Super Shadow. It was nothing but a green line now. Suddenly, there was a huge green explosion. After it subsided, the giant gem lay on the ground in a dull gray color. Above it hovered the transformed Shadow.

His fur was now a beautiful silver and his striped looked a more metallic red.

The Hyper hedgehog turned in the direction of Super Eclipse and teleported.

With Eclipse

Super Eclipse pulled back his hand ready to kill the treasure hunter, He threw his fist at Rouge when a gloved hand caught it.

Super Eclipse looked to his side and his eyes widened when he saw Hyper Shadow.

Hyper Shadow gave Super Eclipse a cold stare before grabbing the bewildered Rouge and kicking Super Eclipse to the ground.

Hyper Shadow flew back to the group who were all conscious again and set Rouge down.

"Shadow you"-

Hyper Shadow cut her off by putting his hand on her delicate lips.

"Shhhhhhhh, tell me when I get back."

Rouge smiled and hugged the Hyper hedgehog. Surprisingly enough, Shadow hugged her back before teleporting away.


	15. Sacrafice

Chapter 15

Hyper Shadow appeared in front of Super Eclipse giving him a cold stare.

Super Eclipse smirked. "You may have a higher power level now, but you still won't beat me!"

Hyper Shadow did not respond, instead he flew towards Super Eclipse and punched him hard in the stomach.

Hyper Shadow's super powered fist went straight trough Super Eclipse.

The evil hedgehog coughed up blood as his eyes widened. Hyper Shadow removed his fist from the hedgehog's body. Super Eclipse looked at it and smirked. Instantly, the hole closed up and he looked as well as ever.

"I told you Shadow, you can't beat me!"

Hyper Shadow did not respond. Instead he pointed both his hands at Super Eclipse and floated away a bit from Super Eclipse who continued to stare.

Lighting crackled in his hands as he unleashed his attack.

"Chaos Barrage!"

Hundreds of energy blasts erupted from Hyper Shadow's hands and flew towards Super Eclipse.

The evil hedgehog tried to avoid some but the blasts soon overwhelmed him.

Hyper Shadow continued his assault and Super Eclipse was lost in a sea of energy blasts.

After about a minute or two of shooting, Hyper Shadow lowered his hands. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of Eclipse was half a body, half of one arm, and half of his head. It was connected to a bloody mass at the bottom.

Super Eclipse screamed in pain but then started laughing. His body glowed a white color and he was fully revived.

"You will never generate enough power to kill me!"

Hyper Shadow looked down. 'I have to do it,I have no other choice,but I should at least say goodbye.'

In a flash of light, Hyper shadow warped away leaving a bewildered Super Eclipse.

With The Group

The group was waiting patiently for Shadow's return when he appeared in a flash of silver light.

"Shadow, did ya beat him?" Sonic asked.

Hyper Shadow shook his head.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"I still could not generate enough power to destroy him."

"Shadow, there has to be a way." Amy said.

"Well, there is one attack I could use. It would surely wipe him out."

"Then why didn't you use it yet?" Tails asked innocently.

"The cost is very high and I wanted to say goodbye first."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Shadow, what do you mean?" Rouge stammered.

Instead of answering the question, Hyper Shadow floated over to her.

He then lifted his super powered hand and caressed the beautiful bat's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I wanted to thank you Rouge."

"For what Shadow?"

"For showing me a love I have not seen for 50 years." Hyper Shadow smiled while speaking. And not just a smirk of pride, but a smile of true happiness.

"Shadow what are you talking about?" Rouge asked.

Hyper Shadow lowered his hand to his arm and removed one of his golden bracelets. He opened Rouge's hand and laid it in the palm of her hand softly closing her hand. He then floated away from her and faced the entire group.

"I would also like to thank the rest of you. Thank you for giving me friendship. Something I have not had in 50 years…."

"Goodbye Everyone."

Everyone's eyes widened and Rouge had tears in her eyes. "Shadow w-what are you"-

At that moment Hyper Shadow disappeared with Chaos Control.

Rouge stuck out her hand while tears flew from her eyes.

"SHADOOOOOOOOW!"

BattleField:

Hyper Shadow once again appeared before Super Eclipse who smirked.

"Back for more?"

"Eclipse I will rid you of this world!"

"I would be frightened if you could actually do that."

Hyper Shadow smirked. "Well then, time to be afraid.CHAOS SPEAR!"

The attack erupted from Hyper Shadow's hand and shot off one of Super Eclipse's arms.

The evil hedgehog screamed in pain which gave Shadow his chance.

He took a power up stance as his body began to glow more and more bright.

"N-NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Super Eclipse screamed after recovering and looking at the Hyper hedgehog.

Hyper Shadow smirked.

"CHAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOS….."

Hyper Shadow threw his arms, legs, and head back as he released his attack.

"NOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A huge white explosion erupted from Hyper Shadow's body that consumed both super powered hedgehogs.

Inside the light, Eclipse's body began to burn up slowly along with Shadow's.

"Why you fool?" Super Eclipse stammered. Half of his and Shadow's body were now gone.

Hyper Shadow smirked.

"For Maria...and Rouge."

Hyper Shadow closed his eyes as the huge attack took the last of him and Eclipse.

With The Group

The group were startled by a giant white explosion in the sky.

After it faded andrealizing what happened, Rouge and the others fell to their knees.

"No." Rouge muttered " No no no, Shadooooooooow!" Tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she clutched Shadow's golden bracelet.

The rest of the group was shedding tears now as well.

Their sobbing was stopped however when the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald floated down in front of them.

Knuckles ran up to the Master Emerald and grabbed it, and shrinking it. Then he put it in his pocket.

When Sonic reached for the red emerald however, it shattered. Sonic gasped in shock. Then one after the other, thesix remaining emeralds also shattered to pieces.

"What the?" Sonic exclaimed.

"I don't know." Knuckles said.

Sonic went over and picked up an emerald shard.

"Do you think you can fix them Knuckles?"

Knuckles went over and examined them.

"Yes, but it will take some time. I will contact you when I've finished."

Sonic nodded and Knuckles gathered up the pieces and ran off.

Tails, Amy, and Cream also slowly turned and walked away without saying a word.

Rouge was still on the ground when Sonic came over and helped her up.

"He promised." She muttered.

"Promised what?"

"That he'll always be there for me."

"I'm sorry Rouge."

She started crying again. "I-I loved him."

Sonic smiled. "I know, and even though he didn't show it, I'm sure he did too."

Rouge smiled.

"Come home to Station Square okay?"

Rouge nodded and Sonic sped off.

She looked back down at the golden bracelet and then towards the sky. There was a sudden rush of wind that whispered:

"I will always be there for you."

Can your feel life moving through your mind  
Looks like it came back for more, yeah yeah yeah  
Can you feel time slipping down your spine  
Ooh, you try and try to ignore

But you can hardly swallow  
Your fears and pain  
And you can't help but follow  
And puts you right back where you came

Live and Learn  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow  
Live and Learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and Learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and Learn  
You may never find your way

Can you feel life tangle you up inside  
Yeah, now your face down on the floor, whoa

But you can't save your sorrow  
You've paid in trade  
And you can't help but follow  
And puts you right back where you came

Live and Learn  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow  
Live and Learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and Learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and Learn  
You may never find your way

There's a face searching far, so far and wide  
There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find  
Hold on to what if  
Hold on to what if

Live and Learn  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow  
Live and Learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and Learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and Learn  
You may never find your way

Live and Learn  
Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow  
Live and Learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and Learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and Learn  
You may never find your way

By Crush 40.


End file.
